


Curiosity killed the Cat (but the Wizard Brought him Back)

by guesswho (Fallenguardianangel7)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Fae & Fairies, Frumpkin is an Emotional Support Animal (Critical Role), How Do I Tag, Magical Accidents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenguardianangel7/pseuds/guesswho
Summary: Caleb Widogast was a strange master, but Frumpkin didn't mind. He had grown quite the attachment to this squishy human. And was will to do whatever he could to protect him. Even if that meant being trapped in the material plane.Aka, Through magic shenanigans, Frumpkin the Fae Creature who usually is in the material plane in the form of a cat gets trapped there in his true form and the Mighty Nein help him out.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Curiosity killed the Cat (but the Wizard Brought him Back)

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more Frumpkin. 
> 
> Also, I have no idea where in the timeline this happens, I'm just writing it because I had an idea and I have no self control!

Frumpkin purred softly as he rested on his human's chest as they slept in this strange dungeon. He disliked that Caleb kept going into dangerous places when he was so squishy, but Frumpkin was also glad that he was at least finally getting connections with people around him and allowing himself to be loved and taken care of by this strange misfit of friends his human had found. He deserved it. 

Frumpkin turned his attention to the hallway. The half orc, Fjord, was watching. Frumpkin silently watched him as he waited. He didn't need sleep, he was a creature of the Fae wild, and did not need the things most beings in this form needed. Though, if Caleb asked him, he would sleep for him. But he was more comfortable watching to make sure nothing came to harm his human. He stretched out on the humans chest. He didn't dislike this form, it was rather comfortable, though he did sometimes wish he was in his true form that way he could protect his human without being sent back to the Fae wild in one hit. Which was inconvenient to say the least. In the Fae wild, he couldn't protect Caleb unless Caleb brought Frumpkin to him. And Frumpkin wouldn't be lying if there was a small part of him that feared that one day, Caleb wouldn't summon him back to the material plane.

He huffed, snuggling up on the human's chest once more. Those thoughts would do nothing to help here. For now, he will rest. And he will watch. 

\------------------

Frumpkin felt Caleb shift under him many hours later, but made no move to get up. A hand ran though his fur, "Guten Morgen" his human mumbled, voice thick with sleepness causing his accent to become even more pronounced. Frumpkin purred lightly, tilting his head into the soft touch. Caleb slowly sat up, bundling Frumpkin up in his arms as he stood. 

"Hey, Caleb!" Came a loud human's voice. Caleb looked over to were Beau and the others were sitting. Caduceus was making breakfast. Which smelt like a dish of perfectly steamed vegetables with a mixture of wonderful seasoning. He could also see a pot of tea brewing of to the side. Frumpkin purred with approval. His human needed to eat more. Caleb sighed, scratching behind Frumpkins ears as he sat down with them, Nott pushing a plate into his hands as Frumpkin jumped up to curl around Caleb's neck into 'scarf mood'. Happy that Nott cared for his human's health as much as he did. 

As Caleb ate, the party talked about their next move into the dungeon. They had been trying to find the cultists hidden inside, which need to be removed because they were searching for some strange artifact placed here that they weren't supposed to have. But so far, they had been unsuccessful. 

Frumpkin listened carefully, curious about whatever this artifact was. Apparently, the Mighty Nein didn't know what it could be either. Not even Caleb. They had plenty of theories though. 

"Maybe, it's another ball that Fjord can swallow!" Jester said cheerfully.

"Really?" The half-orc asked, sounding very tired. 

"Or," Nott piped in, "a, a magic scroll! That summons endless booze!"

"Don't you have a flask that does that?" Yasha asked quietly.

Nott paused, "Well, yes. But! I could have another one," She pointed out.

Fjord sighed, rubbing his temple. 

Frumpkin, though his first pryority was always Caleb, could admit that he had grown to care about the rest of the Mighty Nein as well. They were a strange group of people from all different backgrounds that somehow found each other. And in each other, a family. Frumpkin wished he could thank them for what they do for his human, but, in this form, Frumpkin lacked the ability to speak. Which was inconvenient. But he could show his thanks by making sure that the rest of the Mighty Nein received an appropriate amount of cuddles. 

Once the party was ready, they began there search through the catacombs again. Frumpkin looked around from his place on Caleb's shoulders. Watching the walls, fascinated by the strange carvings and cracks in the dark musty stone. As they descended though, it became darker. Much darker. The party decided not to summon light, fearing they might alert the cultists, so Caleb was blind. Hand braced on the wall for guidance. Frumpkin stayed where they were. Ears twitching as he listened. Not comfortable with Caleb's vulnerability at the moment. The party moved quietly, barely making a sound as the slowly entered a large hall. Rows and rows of pillars holding up the ceiling. There, in the centre of the room, was a beautiful alter. Decorated with a green cloth with golden lining. Sitting on top of it was a marble stand resembling the neck and shoulders of a human, a necklace with a silver necklace hanging around the neck. Dangling from the silver chain was a black circle. Impossibly dark against the white of the marble. Around it was a circle of humanoids. All clad in light green robes. It was lighter here, and the party came to a stop to prevent themselves from being spotted. 

Fjord slowly turned to them, speaking just above a whisper, "Okay, Nott, do you think you can get the thing without being spotted?"

Nott looked over to the strange necklace, shrugging, "I mean, I probably could" she whispered back. 

Fjord smiled, patting Nott on the back, "Okay, you go grab it, Jester, you cause a distraction"

Jester gave Fjord a salut, smiling brightly, "You got it!" 

Frumpkin watched as Nott silently crept closer to the altar, slipping to pillar to pillar. Jester took her symbol of the Traveller into her hand, mumbling something under her breath, then raised her hand out, a duplicate appear in the far end of the room. Jester's voice boomed out, "Hi there!" The Cultist turned quickly, surprised.

"Get her!" One cried. And the cloaked figures drew an assortment of knives and short swords. A few running towards her. Nott slipped out from behind the pillar, running for the necklace. But one that stayed behind spotted her.

"Hey!" He dived forward, just grabbing Nott before she could slip away. Nott yelled, squirming and kicking.

Beau swore, running out of the hiding spot, "Time for plan B!" She screamed as she punched a cultist across the face. The others joined the them, Caleb staying back and out of danger. 

Caleb looked around at the chaos, looking for an opening, when he spotted something. He whispered to Frumpkin, taking him off his shoulders, "See that man over there, by the altar?" Frumpkin looked, seeing a cloaked figure creep towards the necklace. "Get the necklace before they can"

Frumpkin jumped out of Caleb's arms. Slipping through the battle towards the altar. He moved quickly, not wanting to leave his human unattended. Who knows what would happen. The cloaked figure, though slowed down by a stray Eldritch Blast, reached it first. They pulled the necklace off the marble stand, turning to run. Frumpkin though, wasn't willing to let him get away that easily. He jumped up onto the altar, then towards the cultist, grabbing the necklace in his jaws just as the cultist began to mumble something. 

As soon as a strange sensation pasted over Frumpkin, he knew something had gone wrong. There was a large flash, and Frumpkin slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
